Warmth within Frostbite
by LucidRush
Summary: Naruto tries to end his life in the woods during his time in wave. Haku shows him love after hearing of his lonely life. Death and Yaoi lemon. NaruHaku.


My Third yaoi I've ever written. I hope you enjoy this even if it is a little sad.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Snow

"Why won't it end?" A twelve-year-old boy was huddled against a tree, a kunai, dripping with blood was held in his left hand. On his right wrist a long, deep cut was healing, steam rising from the gash.

"_No matter what I do, the bastard fox won't let me die."_ He had been out in the forest all night trying to end his life, under the guise of training away from his team.

The boy lied on the ground, staring up at the clouds as they passed by, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

A feminine figure entered the clearing. _"I hope I can find the herbs I'll need for the medicine. I must be useful to Zabuza-sama." _The figure had long raven hair and pale skin. He also wore a pink kimono and civilian sandals.

As the figure entered the clearing, he spotted the blonde boy on the ground. _"That's one of the genin that had put Zabuza-sama in the state he's in." _He kneeled next to the blonde boy and reached for his neck before changing course and shaking him slightly.

"Wake up, you'll catch a cold out here." What the blonde said next surprised the figure. "Why didn't you kill me, Hunter-san?"

"How did you know?" He reached for a senbon in the kimono he wore. "I recognized your scent. My name is Naruto."

"Haku." The hunter replied, still on edge from being found out. "Well Haku, why didn't you kill me?" Haku was stupefied. _'He wants to die?!' _

"Why? Why do you want to end your life?" What happened next startled Haku. Naruto began to laugh, a cold forced laugh. "My life has been hell Haku. Ever since I was born I've been hated for something I couldn't control. I've had over two hundred attempts on my life over the past year, and at least four hundred over the past three years."

Haku's eyes were wide as he continued. " I'm abused, glared at, and insulted every day. I don't even know what love is. Please Haku, end my life."

Haku was in shock._'This boy has suffered that much in his short life?' _Naruto's eyes were closed as he leaned against a tree.

'_I'll show this boy love, even if it's only physical love.' _Haku staddled Naruto's lap and leaned forward. "What are you…" He was cut off as Haku's lips pressed to his. Naruto's eyes widened before he melted into the kiss.

'_So soft.' _Haku bit Naruto's bottom lip before mashing his lips to Naruto's again. Naruto reached behind Haku and pulled him close.

Naruto licked Haku's lips, begging for entrance which Haku granted instantly. Naruto's tongue shot into Haku's mouth wrestling with Haku's for dominance.

Haku pulled away before pulling Naruto's jacket off and his shirt over his head. Haku then licked his way from Naruto's mouth, across his jaw and down his chest, nibbling each nipple lightly, bringing a moan from Naruto.

Haku continued lower and delved his tongue into Naruto's bellybutton. He arched his back and moaned in response. "H-haku…" Naruto hissed as Haku pulled Naruto's pants down and began rubbing Naruto through his boxers.

Haku was wide-eyed at Naruto's size. _'He's at least seven and a half inches! I'm at least two years older and I'm only seven!'_ Haku pulled Naruto's dick out of his boxers and licked the tip. Naruto's back arched and he moaned again.

Haku licked his tongue along the entire length of the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, Naruto's hand was stroking Haku's hair as he sucked.

A gleam appeared in Haku's eyes as he took the entire length into his mouth and began to hum. Naruto's eyes shot open as his muscles clenched. "Haku!" Naruto erupted in Haku's mouth. It was too much and he had to swallow, some of Naruto's cum dribbling down one corner of his mouth.

"That was amazing Haku." Haku leaned forward while licking his lips. "We aren't done yet Naruto-kun." He shrugged off his kimono and pressed his lips to Naruto's again.

Naruto could taste himself in Haku's mouth and it turned him on even more. Haku pulled away and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Be gentle, it's my first time." He pulled away and got on his knees a foot away from Naruto.

"Are you sure Haku?" Haku nodded and Naruto crawled forward. Naruto pressed himself forward and into Haku's ass slowly.

Haku bit back a yelp as Naruto pushed himself in, while Naruto held back a moan at the tightness he was feeling.

Naruto thrust himself forward and he was buried completely into Haku. Haku yelped in pain and pleasure when he felt Naruto's entire length inside him.

Naruto pulled himself out a bit before slamming back into Haku. "Harder Naruto-kun!" Naruto began to thrust harder and harder into Haku.

Haku began to bite his lip to hold back his moans. He almost jumped when Naruto reached around and began to stroke him.

It was all too much for Haku and his orgasm rocked his body as he spilled his semen on the grass under him.

Naruto thrust repeatedly into Haku until he felt pressure building within him. "Haku!" He thrust himself as deep as he could and came inside Haku.

Panting he pulled out and fell to his side next to Haku. Haku turned to his side and found Naruto on the edge of sleep. Shrugging his kimono back on Haku began to walk away but not before turning back.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, I hope things turn out alright." He then walked out of the clearing.

"Me too Haku, me too."

At the bridge the next day:

"WHY HAKU?!" Naruto was crouched over Haku, tears flowing down his cheeks. Haku reached his hand forward and brushed away Naruto's tears.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun." Naruto hugged Haku closer. "Please don't leave." Haku almost felt tears come to his eyes as he heard Naruto's voice, it was torn, broken, and devoid of hope.

"Naruto-kun, live on and find happiness. You will find that light and warmth someday." With that Haku's body became lifeless.

Naruto just sat in silence, not hearing Kakashi calling his name, Sakura's wails as she cried for Sasuke, or Zabuza shredding through Gatou's mercenary's.

"I will Haku…for you."

The next day, The Great Naruto Bridge:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked down the bridge away from the cheering of the wave country's citizens, headed back to Konoha.

Naruto turned back and stared at the two graves made for Zabuza and Haku. "Thank you Haku, I will find my light."

The End

* * *

Review please.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
